


R-M

by Mephistophilies



Series: Overwatch and Voltron Fam [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friend Jesse McCree, Big Brother Jesse McCree, Crossover, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Is it Nepotism? no, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is Cuban, Langst, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, One Big Happy Family, Overwatch and Voltron crossover, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Surrogate Mother Ana Amari, Why Did I Write This?, also if ur getting into this just know that in later parts of the series theres gonna be shance lmao, also this isn't crack i just have a very odd writing style, but also egyptian, but he was born in america okay, tbh i wish it was crack lmao, you don't have to know a lot about Overwatch to read this it explains itself tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilies/pseuds/Mephistophilies
Summary: Lance Reyes-Morrison was born on July 28, 2059, and got into the Garrison on August 5, 2076.





	R-M

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, is something i probably shouldnt make but im gonna anyway. i didn't have a beta and didnt read through it myself or else i wouldve deleted it lmao so if anything is wrong just know thats why.
> 
> This is based where Overwatch was never shut down, and the explosion never happened. Also Aliens don't exist. The Garrison is a school for kids who want to be in Overwatch. Pre-Kerberos. also at the garrison they learn to be either an offense hero, defense hero, a tank, or a support hero. i personally think that Lance would be a defensive hero, Keith and Shiro would be Offensive heroes, Hunk would be a tank, and Pidge would be a support hero. Lance defensive because he uses a long range weapon, and does usually fall back and help from farther away. Shiro and Keith as offensive because they're the two that usually get up closer to help the team. Hunk as tank because he is the strongest and slowest of the voltron gang, and Pidge would be support because most of the time she stays behind supporting the voltron gang and isn't very strong in damage.
> 
> also cute reaper76 is in here because 1: i can and 2: i just want my faves to be happy okay.
> 
> also i refuse to write your as yer for jessie yall can imagine his accent yourself

Lance Reyes-Morrison was born on July 28th, 2059.

He was born to one Ana Amari, current Overwatch Agent and now mother of two. He was born specifically to be the child for Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, with Ana being their surrogate and Gabriel as the one chosen to be the biological father. The first time the three of them saw him, they made a silent pact that, no matter what, they would do everything in their power to keep him safe.

(Later, Jesse McCree and Reinhardt Wilhelm both joined this pact, but that's story was a little less "silent pact" and a little more squealing over how cute he was. And soon after, the whole of Overwatch had joined.)

-

A little after his first birthday, Lance took his first steps. He fell down after tripping over his own stuffed shark, but it was still adorable. Then, at the age of 3, Gabriel had been needed for his first mission since Lance was born. Lance didn't stop crying for all three days Gabriel was gone unless he was sleeping or drinking something so he could start crying again. 

At the age of 6, Lance went to Kindergarten. He was sent home half-way through the day because he was distracting the other children from crying to much, and this process repeated until the second week of Kindergarten, when Lance made a friend. They were finally at peace, until Lance started crying at home because he missed his friend. As Lance got older, it became easier for him to be separated from friends and family, and by second grade, he was fine, even if he still cried a little when Gabriel or someone else went on a mission. 

In 5th grade, Jesse taught him how to shoot a gun, even though Jack had emphasized that they were to wait until High School. However, Lance had been a natural, and so the lessons had continued under strict supervision. 4 years later, when Lance was just starting out High School, he realized that he wanted to grow up to be just like his family, and he said as much to them. Most of them were ecstatic, and Lance began to get lessons on more than just shooting.

Lance first entered his Garrison application on July 18th, 2076, and took the entrance exams on the 29th. He was accepted to the Garrison and received his letter stating as such on August 2nd, and moved in On August 5th.

-

"So. This is The Garrison, huh? It's a lot more boring than expected."

Lance set the one (1) bag he was holding before turning to Jesse, who was holding his other 3 bags. "That's because you've been livin' in Overwatch HQ your whole life, kid, and that place ain't exactly small. Now get over here and grab one of these bags, they're heavy as hell."

Lance grabbed one of the bags, setting it down beside the first one. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that other places can't be bigger, Jesse." He put a hand on his hip. "I just expected that such a famous place would be more impressive." 

Jesse scoffed, setting down the rest of the bags. "Not all places can be as impressive as HQ. Where's your dad? And why isn't he the one helpin' you with your bags?" He complained, looking around before jumping as Gabriel spoke out from behind him, "I was signing Lance into the school, McCree. It's kind of a thing parents have to do so their underage kid can stay at a school."

Lance jumped up, turning around to hug his father. "Dad! Where's everyone else?" Gabriel chuckled. "Settle down, kid. Everyone else is already inside. You two are just late." He glared at Jesse, who looked sheepish as he said, "I got lost, okay? Ain't  _my_ fault this place is in the middle of nowhere."

"Jesse, you give lessons here."

"...Shut up, kid."

-

Outside of Lance's room, Ana, Reinhardt, and Jack were waiting. "It took you three long enough," Ana said, hugging Lance. "Sorry, Mom, somehow, Jessie got "lost" on the way here."

After Lance hugged Reinhardt and Jack, they headed inside of Lance's dorm room. "It's kind of... bland," Lance sighed. The dorm room was all white and gray, as to be expected. "Looks like my roommate already moved in. I guess I get the left side. I'm gonna decorate the heck out of this place." 

"The Garrison doesn't allow posters on the walls," a voice said from behind them. Lance yelped, turning around to face his apparent roommate. A large, dark-skinned boy about the same age as Lance walked in, setting a box on his bed. "But if you do put them up anyways, please keep them PG- holy shit why are there Overwatch agents in here and how did I just now notice them." 

Lance grinned, walking up to the boy. "Don't worry about them. I'm Lance Reyes-Morrison, I'm your roommate!" He stuck his hand out, smiling brightly. "And don't worry, all my posters are at home." 

The boy spluttered a bit before recollecting himself. "U-Uh, I'm Tsuyoshi Garret, but my friends call me Hunk. I'm... also your roommate?" The boy, Hunk, said. Lance looked him up and down before saying, "Yeah, makes sense. So what, specific part of Overwatch do you wanna be in? I wanna be a defense hero!" 

Hunk turned bright red before answering Lance, "I-I, uh, Tank?" He said, "So, uh, seriously, why are four Overwatch agents in our room?"

Lance smirked. "They're my family! See, that's my dad, Gabriel." He pointed at Gabriel. "That's my other dad, Jack." He pointed at Jack, who waved with a small smile. "That's my mom, Ana." he pointed at Ana. "That's my big brother, Jesse." Jesse kind of waved but also not really, distracted by trying to figure out what half the crap in Lance's bag was. "And that's my kind-of-step-dad Reinhardt." He finished by pointing at Reinhardt, who bounded over and set a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

"So, you want to be a tank, huh? You know,  _I'm_ a tank." He pointed a thumb at himself while smirking, and Hunk understood where Lance got it from. "Uh, yes, sir, I know," He said distractedly as Reinhardt led him off to talk (brag) about being a tank. 

Jesse huffed, still digging in his bag. "Jesus Christ, Lance, what even is this shit? "No Foundation Foundation Serum"? The fuck does that even  _mean_? How can't it be foundation that isn't foundation?" Lance snatched the product out of his hand, setting it on his desk. "That  _shit_ was $60 dollars, Jesse. Be more careful with it. And give me my bag, you're gonna mess up my set up!"

-

The next morning, Lance and Hunk both got up early so that they could explore their new school. They decided that, since they pretty much only knew each other, they would look around together.

"So," Lance said, hooking their arms together and smiling at Hunk, "Where first, roomie? I was thinking we could check out the shooting range first! I mean, I can't exactly do anything without any teachers there, but it's still good to know where it is-oomph!" Lance was suddenly interrupted as someone purposefully ran their shoulder into Lance as they pushed past them. "Hey, watch it!"

A boy turned around, scowling. "You watch it, faker," the boy said, glaring at Lance. "What do you mean faker?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The boy smirked. "Everyone knows who you are,  _Lance_ ," He said mockingly, "Everyone knows you only got in because you're the strike-commander's kid."

Lance spluttered, getting into the boy's face as he said, "I took the test the same as everyone else, douchebag. I don't know who the hell told you that, but I got in myself - neither of my dads had  _anything_ to do with it."

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that, dumbass," the boy scoffed before walking away. 

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. "What a dick," he huffed, re-hooking his arm with Hunk's, "C'mon, Hunk, let's go."

-

It seemed as if the rumor of how Lance had got into The Garrison had spread quickly, because suddenly nearly everyone but Hunk was either being a dick to Lance, or obviously just trying to use him for his family. Lance groaned as another person shoved past him and Hunk. "God, what is everyone's problem!?"

Hunk smiled sympathetically at Lance. "C'mon, Lance, they're probably just jealous that you have such an awesome family," He said, patting Lance's back reassuringly. Lance just groaned again before saying, "Is it really so unbelievable that I got into The Garrison without my family's help?"

"Lance, you got into The Garrison by your own volition, anyone with a brain could see that. These guys aren't worth your time, okay? They'll probably stop by the time classes start."

-

They did not stop soon. In fact, if anything, they got worse once classes started. Lance's homework was suddenly getting stolen, his shit was getting messed with, and some dick even wrote some shit on their door, which Lance and Hunk had to scrub off before any teachers, or worse, Lance's family, saw it.

"' _They'll stop when classes start, Lance'_ ," Lance said mockingly, "' _Don't worry about it_ '. I'm pretty sure this is the opposite of fucking stopping, Hunk!" Hunk huffed, scrubbing harder at the door. "Don't yell at me! It's not  _my_ fault that The Garrison is filled with douchbags!"

Lance sighed, dropping the sponge he was using into the bucket and massaging his forehead. "God- I know, okay? I'm under a lot of stress right now, Hunk. I have to keep redoing my homework because of this- and I-I can't even talk to Jesse or my dads anymore because it's because of them it's happening. This is so fucking dumb! The Garrison was supposed to be this awesome place but instead I'm getting bullied around every corner and I only have one friend that I'm not related to and it-it fucking  _sucks_ here, Hunk!" He said, breath hitching. "I just-god-"

"Lance?" 

Lance cursed, quickly rubbing his eyes before turning around to face Gabriel. "D-Dad!" He said nervously, "Uh, h-how long have you been standing there?" His dad looked both angry and confused. 

"Long enough. What, exactly, is happening because of us?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip in the classic angry dad pose. Lance winced, looking away. "It- uh, it's nothing dad, I promise, just-"

"Lance has been getting bullied." "Hunk!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell have you been getting bullied? And by who?" Lance laughed nervously. "Dad, seriously, it's nothing. Some kids are just-"

"Basically 98% of the school because they think the only reason he got into The Garrison was because you guys are his family." "Hunk! Seriously, shut the fuck up-"

"Lance, is that true?" Gabriel asked. Lance looked down, wrapping his arms around himself. "Lance,  _is it true_?" Lance bit his lip before nodding. "Yeah, it's true," he said, "But I didn't want you guys to know."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't you tell us something like that, Lance. We could do something about it-" Lance scowled. "That's why I didn't wanna tell you!" He snapped, "The reason they're bullying me is because they think I can't do anything without yours and everyone else's help. Telling you guys so you'd do something about it would just prove them right!" 

"It would've stopped them, though!" Gabriel yelled, "You're being bullied, Lance! Even if you weren't my son, I still would've done something about it had I known!" Lance stood up, looking up at his father. "That's not the point, Dad! The point is-"

"What!? What's the point!? All that came out of you hiding this was you getting hurt, Lance! You were stubborn and idiotic!-" Lance shoved at his father, which didn't really do much, before yelling, "You need to learn that I'm not a little kid anymore! I didn't tell you guys because all of you are overprotective and won't let me do  _anything_ by! My! Self!" He accentuated the last three words by shoving Gabriel during each one. "I'm trying to grow up and handle things by myself! I don't want to have to constantly rely on everyone else taking care of me!" 

And with that, Lance ran away, leaving behind a shocked Gabriel and a very, very tired Hunk.

-

Gabriel groaned as he banged his head on the table in front of him, Jack smiling sympathetically at him from across the table. "I just-I was just trying to help, Jackie. I didn't mean to hurt him..." "I know, Gabe. But he is right... We are annoyingly over-protective of him... I'm surprised he didn't get tired of it faster, actually."

Gabriel just groaned again. "I know that, Jackie, but he's getting  _bullied_. He could've at least told us and asked us to let him handle it!" "Gabe, we all know we would've told the kids off without telling him..." 

"..."

Jack chuckled, laying his head in front of Gabriel's and taking his hand. "Gabriel... Gabe, come on. Look at me." Gabriel peeked up, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "He still loves you, Gabe. He's just frustrated. You would be too. It's one of the traits he inherited from you. You just have to talk to him. He'll understand, you know he will."

Gabriel sighed, setting his chin on his arms as he brought Jack's hand to his mouth, kissing the palm. "You always know what to say,  _cariño._ "

-

Lance wiped at his eyes, leaning against the side of the doorway to The Garrison's roof. God, why today of all days did his dad have to go and be such a dick-

"I thought you'd be up here, kid."

Lance jumped, pressing a hand to his chest as he turned to Jessie. "Jesus," he said, "You scared me, Jess." 

Jessie half-smiled at him, sitting down beside him. "Sorry. You okay? I heard what happened between you and your dad."

Lance sighed. "Yes." Jessie raised his eyebrow at him. "...no."

"It's just- I wish he would understand that I can't let you guys handle all my problems! How am I supposed to prove I got in here without help if I have you guys do it for me?"

Jessie huffed out a small chuckle, looking up at the sky. "I ever tell you how I got into Overwatch, kid?" Lance shook his head, setting his head on his knees. "No, you didn't."

Jessie smirked at him. "When I was about 14, I was recruited for the Deadlock Gang. They were infamous back in the day, although I guess now not so much, huh? Anyway, they basically trafficked guns and such throughout the American Southwest. By the time I was your age, I became famous for my shootin' skills. My cool gang name was Deadlock, because that's what I call my cool move you wanna learn so bad. When I was 19, me and a few other members of the gang were busted in a Blackwatch sting operation. And they kill my partners, but tie me up to a chair. I had no clue what was goin' on, until your father showed up."

Jessie pauses for a second to glance at Lance before looking back up at the sky, smiling a bit now.

"So, Your dad came up to me, stood there lookin' intimidatin' for a couple of seconds, and then says to me, 'I'm gonna give you a choice. You can either join Blackwatch, or rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life.' I think you can tell what I chose. But the thing about it was, when your father said that to me, he wasn't asking me to join Overwatch, he was asking me to join his family. Before that, the closest thing to a family I had besides my dead mama was a bunch of gang members, and Gabe, he-he changed that for me, and I'll be forever grateful for that."

Jessie turned back to Lance, smiling. "Your dad is a good man, but good lord, he is  _the_ dumbest man I've ever met. This one time, just a little before they started talkin' about havin' you, he and Jack got in a fight. I went and I talked to him about it, he started ranting about how Jack was bein' selfish because he wouldn't let Gabriel go on this one mission."

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't Dad let him go on the mission?"

Jessie chuckled. "It would've been extremely controversial. Blackwatch was under a lot of investigation at the time because people were fuckin' dumb, and letting Gabriel go on the mission would've gotten it shut down for sure."

"What was the mission?"

"The mission was to capture and torture some on something outta some poor guy from Russia that was stayin' in American on a scholarship." Lance's mouth gaped. "What!? That's terrible! Why would he wanna go on the mission anyways!?"

"The info could've gotten us the upper hand on some Russian guys. Eventually, I managed to get Gabe to talk to Jack, but he didn't really forgive him until about 2 weeks later when he finally realized how dumb he was being. The stupidest part of it though, was the fact that Gabe  _knew_ Jack couldn't say yes to the mission even if he wanted to. Jack and Gabe both woulda been fired for it."

Lance looked completely lost, and somehow even more frustrated than before. "God, I just- I don't get it! Why would Dad do that to Dad?"

"Because Gabriel is a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, Lance. Always has been. He doesn't ever get it when someone tells him that it's not the time, or that he couldn't do something he normally would be able to do. Normally, you would let Gabe talk to the kids parents, but this time, you couldn't do that, and Gabe didn't like it. It's your dad's biggest flaw. But, kid, you gotta understand, no matter what, your dad's gonna be over-protective of you, even if you tell him that you don't need him to. The most you can do is talk to him and hope for the best, okay?"

Lance nodded, turning to look at the sky. "Okay, Jessie."

-

It had been a day since when Gabriel showed up at Lance's door. 

Hunk had been the one to open it, wincing when he had seen who it was. "Hi. You're here for Lance, huh?" 

Gabriel nodded. "Will you see if he wants to talk to me?" Hunk nodded, shutting the door. There were some muffled words before the door opened again. "Okay. You can go in. I'll give you two some privacy." 

Gabriel walked in, watching as Hunk left. He turned to Lance, who was purposefully avoiding looking at him. "Hey," he said, sitting beside Lance on the bed. "I came to apologize. I shouldn't have... what I said to you, you didn't deserve that, Lance. I can understand why you would want to hide something like that from us, even if I don't approve of it, and I should have respected it."

Lance still didn't turn to him.

"I'm sorry, Lance... But you're my baby, you know? You're always gonna be baby. And I just-" Gabriel was interrupted as Lance lunged forward, hugging him tightly as he sobbed,

Gabriel paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around his son, rubbing his back. He chuckled.

"Yeah, okay kid, you get it."


End file.
